


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

by Jenifer_Cullen



Series: 5+1 Times Fics (Because I'm Obsessed) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Confessions, Every single time, Interruption, M/M, Rants, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Alec talks to Izzy about the times Jace keeps walking in on him and Magnus. Alec is so sexually frustrated and needs to rant. Iz is a good sister.AKA5 Times Jace Interrupts Magnus and Alec and One Time Alec Decided To Say Fuck It





	Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that was going through my head. I just realised that Jace is the only one who has interrupted Malec till now. Thank you all for reading.

"Alec? What are you doing here? Isn't today your day off? Why aren't you with Magnus? And why are you punching that bag like it wronged you?" Izzy asked as she stepped into the training room with her whip.

  
"I'm pretending it is Jace," Alec replied, clipped. He gave the bag a few more punches before it flew off the base. Alec ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath, panting. "Wow! What did Jace do to you?" Izzy asked as Alec sat on a bench and drank some water.

 

Izzy sat next to her brother as he talked, “Fine, I need to vent to someone,” he mumbled. “Izzy, I’m so sexually frustrated. I’ve never been this frustrated when I was single.” Izzy laughed and Alec glared at her.

 

She pinched her mouth shut. “I’m listening. What did Jace do?” she asked. “He walks in on us, every single time. It’s like he has a fucking radar built into him which tells him when we’re getting down,” Alec moaned.

 

“Did you try to do it when Jace was in the loft?” Izzy asked. Alec shook his head, “We were alone. Jace had gone out and there was so much tension between us. Then Jace fucking walks in with some random girl, too drunk to function, yelling ‘I’m back, Parabatai.’ Everything was instantly ruined,” Alec said remembering that night.

 

“Alexander, it’s getting late. Would you like to accompany me to bed?” Magnus asked, getting off the couch and offering a hand for Alec to take. Alec got up confused. “What? It’s only ten, Magnus,” he said.

 

“I know, darling but, unfortunately, I have a client that needs to be attended to in the morning and I need by beauty rest,” Magnus said, tilting his head up to peck at Alec’s lips. “What beauty sleep? Magnus, it’s been so long till we’ve been alone. C’mon,” Alec pleaded.

 

“No can do, love,” Magnus said and Alec surged forward, “Are you sure you need to go in early tomorrow?” he asked, putting Magnus’s seduction techniques to the test and slowly backing his warlock against the wall.

 

Alec stepped forwards as Magnus took a step back, a slight gasp came from him as he noticed the change in the atmosphere. It was not unwelcome albeit, untimely. “I told you, Alec. It’s important,” Magnus said softly, his back contacting the wall.  


“How important?” Alec asked, his voice laden with lust as he trapped Magus against his body. Every part of his chest touching Magnus’s, his face inches away from Magnus’s. Magnus swallowed and tried to hold on to his resolve, “It’s warlock business. So, very important. I need to be there bright and early.”

 

“How about now?” Alec asked, as he placed a hand on the small of his back and kissed his neck, slightly nipping it. Alec could see Magnus’s Adam’s apple move and his head falling slightly back. He controlled the grin threatening to break out and nipped at his neck again.

  
“Still . . . important . . . Alexander,” Magnus panted. Alec moved his hands to Magnus’s ass and squeezed very lightly, kissing and nipping at the chest revealed by the shirt’s neckline. “Are you sure?” Alec asked, gripping Magnus’s ass tighter.

  
Magnus gasped at the sensations, “Fuck it,” he said and brought Alec to his lips. Alec eagerly to his boyfriend’s lips into his, kissing him heatedly and nibbling on his lip. His hands would around the warlock’s waist and locked Magnus to his body.

  
Magnus’s hands on Alec’s shoulders went to his shirt as he impatiently popped the buttons and kissed the skin revealed. Alec moaned and caught Magnus’s lips again, shirt halfway open as he ran his hands all over his boyfriend.

  
Magnus moaned as Alec palmed at his crotch. The door banged open, “I’m back, Parabatai,” a familiar voice floated to him. Magnus groaned and laid his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec could feel Magnus’s cock soften.

  
He turned to see his Parabatai and his own cock softened at the sight. “Fuck!” he cursed as he moved forward to help his good for nothing brother. Alec was brought back to the present when he heard Isabelle, “That’s one. What about the other times?” Izzy asked.

  
“It was 5AM. I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. It was the next day and Magnus had decided to push back his appointment for his warlock stuff so we had some time to ourselves. Jace had passed out from the booze.

  
“He’d probably wake up hungover a little late, so I figured, we had nothing stopping us this time. I was sleeping on Magnus so I woke him away with light kisses. When he woke up, he had this dopey grin on his face and I couldn’t help but think about how adorable he was and how much I loved him,” Alec said, a slight smile on his face.

  
Isabelle smiled at that. Her brother deserved all the love in the world and she was happy that Magnus could provide it. She wrapped her arms around Alec’s arm and leaned into him, a grin on her face at Alec’s smile, not caring about the sweat which had already dried up anyway. “What happened then?” she asked.

  
Magnus was the best choice for Alec. He brought Alec out of his shell without changing the core of who he was. Earlier, Alec would’ve never talked about any of this when probed, much less voluntarily.

  
“I kissed his forehead and grinned at him. He brought me closer and kissed me. Things were happening and we were so into it. Then fucking Jace walks in, takes one look at us and says, ‘Hope I’m not interrupting anything but where’s the Advil? Hangover’s a bitch.’ I wanted to throttle him right there,” Alec said.

  
“I pity you big bro. You have that hunk of man who is all yours and you aren’t getting laid,” Izzy chucked. “It’s not funny, Iz. I love him . . . so much. And every time I try to show him just how much, something or the other happens. A problem, a crisis or fucking Jace!” Alec barked,

  
“With me being Head of the Institute and Magnus being High Warlock of Brooklyn, we only have a certain amount of time together which inevitably gets ruined. I don’t even want sex, Iz. I just wanna be with him and just hold him. I miss him.”

  
Izzy was lost for words, she could see how this was affecting her brother. She unwound an arm from his and rubbed his back, “Alec,” she said but Alec wasn’t listening, his mind kept going back to Magnus. Their almost perfect morning.

  
Alec woke up from the brightness in his eyes. A ray had escaped through the only slit in the curtain and fell directly on to his face. He blinked away the sleep and buried his face back into his . . . not his pillow. It was Magnus’s chest.

  
  
Alec grinned. Jace was piss drunk last night. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. 5:01AM, it read. Alec internally pumped his fist in the air. There’s no way Jace would be able to wake up soon.

  
  
Alec proceeded to wake up Magnus with raining kisses down his chest slowly and skilfully. Magnus let out a little sigh at that but didn’t wake up. Alec smiled against Magnus’s chest and continued with his kissing, occasionally sucking Magnus’s flesh into his mouth.

  
“Alexander,” Magnus’s moaned, his voice rough from sleep, his hand going to Alec’s hair. Alec moved up to capture Magnus’s nipple between his teeth and gave it a little nibble and a tug.

  
It sent a pulse through Magnus’s body and woke him up as he moaned louder. Alec travelled back up his body, kissing a straight line on his chest, placing a last kiss on his heart and his forehead before moving up to kiss his boyfriend.

  
  
Magnus tilted his head to allow better access for his boyfriend. "Alexander!" he moaned as Alec bit his bottom lip and tugged it lightly. Alec grinned, "Yea? You like that?" he asked. Alec moved back down.

  
He kissed down Magnus's neck, nibbling on it and sucked the supple skin into his mouth. Magnus groaned and held Alec's head into place at his neck as Alec had his way with it.

  
Alec placed small kisses on the bruises that were beginning to show and moved back down to his chest, sucking hickey's there. "Fuck, Alexander! Stop teasing. I need you," Magnus gave out a wanton moan.

  
  
Alec grinned against Magnus's nipple, tugging it lightly with his teeth, "Good things come to those who wait," he let it go with a pop, "But since you asked nicely," Alec cupped his hands on Magnus's boxer clad shorts and squeezed.

  
  
"Oh Alexander!" he cried as Alec mouthed his dick through his underwear and then pulled it off in one swift motion. Alec got of his briefs of and went back up to kiss his boyfriend.  
He threw their blankets over them and they ground against each other, drawing out muffled moans, their lips never leaving each other.

  
  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec who was on top of him and pulled him close as Alec wrapped his arms under Magnus. The warlock and the shadowhunter kissing and grinding against each other, moaning in anticipation.

  
  
The door flew open and they both parted to look at the source of the noise, lips kiss bitten and swollen, faces flushed and hair all messed up. "Hey guys," cockblocker Jace said, "Hope I’m not interrupting anything but where’s the Advil? Hangover’s a bitch."

  
  
An Advil bottle hit Jace on the forehead, courtesy of Magnus.

  
  
"Alexander, I've been looking for you everywhere. There's some business we need to sort. Care to join me?" Magnus's voice brought him out of his reverie. That's right, Magnus had come to the institute to renew the wards.

  
  
"Of course, Magnus," Alec said, getting up of the bench. "Take care of him, Magnus," Izzy said, letting go of her brother's arm. "I always do, Isabelle," Magnus smirked. "Alec, wait," Izzy said and sprayed him with something.

  
  
"Alright, you can go now," Izzy said smiling. Alec walked away with Magnus. They walked over to his office. They settled business quite quickly, filling out reports and stuff. Alec looked at his boyfriend who was leaning over him.

  
  
He got up and pulled Magnus into his arms and pressed their foreheads together. "Angel, I missed you. So much," he whispered. "I missed you too, my love. It's been weeks since we've been alone," Magnus replied.

 

Alec smiled, “I love you,” he said, placing a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. Magnus scrunched up his face adorably. “Alexander, we’re finally alone after weeks. I think I deserve more than a little nose kiss, don’t you?” Magnus asked coyly.

 

“Oh really?” Alec asked pulling Magnus tight against his body. Magnus’s arms moved from Alec’s chest to wrap around his neck, not an inch of gap between them, every pane of their bodies pressed against the other.

 

Magnus hummed in agreement, their lips barely apart from each other. Alec closed the gap between them, taking Magnus’s lips between his own. Their kiss increased in intensity as Alec slightly prodded at Magnus’s lips with his tongue, asking for entrance.

 

They broke apart after a minute, panting heavily. They looked at each other, hooded eyes filled with lust. Magnus pounced on Alec’s neck, kissing and sucking his deflect rune. Alec moaned, grabbed Magnus’s hips and lifted him onto his desk as Magnus continued his assault on Alec’s neck.

 

Alec groaned, his hands moving all over Magnus and recapturing his lips. Alec pulled off Magnus’s t-shirt and let his fingers roam over his lover’s hard panes. Magnus made quick work of unbuttoning Alec’s shirt.

 

Alex shrugged it off impatiently, lips moving to Magnus’s neck, licking and sucking every surface he could fine. He nibbled and sucked Magnus’s prominent Adam’s apple as Magnus panted in arousal, one hand on Alec’s head and the other on his neck.

 

Magnus arched his back as Alec’s lips travelled down his chest. “Alexander,” he moaned as Alec lightly bit a spot and soothed it with a kiss. He went lower down, trailing kisses down Magnus’s happy trail, “Off!” Alec groaned at his jeans.

 

Magnus waved his hand and both their jeans were folded neatly next to him on the desk. Alec greedily took out Magnus’s cock from his briefs and leered at him. Magnus’s pupils were blown from arousal. Alec bent down and took his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth.

 

Magnus let out a low groan which quickly turned into a loud moan as he saw Alec looking at him through his eye lashes, seductively, while swallowing his cock. After a few more bobs of his head, Alec let go of Magnus’s cock with a pop.

 

He kissed back up Magnus’s chest and pulled Magnus forward to the edge of the desk with his thighs, both their arousal aligning together deliciously. Alec and Magnus groaned in unison as they went in for another kiss.

 

This one was full of tongue and passion as they ground against each other heavily. They pulled back to breathe, a string of saliva stringing their lips together. Their lips were swollen, their cheeks, flushed and their breaths were in unison, coming in heavy pants.

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Alec said to Magnus. Magnus gave a dopey smile and went in for another kiss. “Alec, Magnus was looking for—oh shit!” Jace yelled as the door burst open. Magnus’s cock deflated in an instant against Alec’s stomach at the sight of Jace staring at them.

 

“For the sake of sanity, learn to fucking knock!” Alec growled, “Every. Single. Time!” he yelled. “I’m so sorry, guys. Umm... As you were,” Jace said, closing the door. “We are going to die of sexual frustration, Alexander. Of that I’m sure,” Magnus said groaning.

 

“How depressing would that be? Cause of death: cock blocked by Parabatai,” Alec said with a sigh as Magnus tucked his flaccid cock into his briefs and they got dressed. “Why is it that every time we try to have sex your brother always cock blocks us?” he asked.

 

“You tell me. Remember breakfast?” Alec asked buttoning his shirt back on. “We were so much into it and Jace just had to come ruin it,” Magnus nodded, all dressed. “It’s like he wants to walk in on us,” Alec sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around Magnus.

 

“I miss you, Magnus. I miss holding you, cuddling you. It’s been so long.” Alec’s phone chirped. He let out a huff as he read the message. “I got to go,” Alec said, bringing Magnus closer and burying his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck.

 

“Go do your job, Shadowhunter. We’ll make tonight our night. You’re the head of the Institute. Give Jace a job and come back home. We’ll continue where we left off at that breakfast,” Magnus smirked. Alec smiled at him and nodded, getting out of the embrace and moving towards the ops centre.

 

He remembered that cock blocked breakfast. Jace had officially moved out of the loft. Alec woke up to an empty bed. Alec groaned at the absence of Magnus. He got up, brushed his teeth and moved to living room.

 

Magnus was making pancakes, adorably dancing to a song he was humming. Alec smiled and hugged his boyfriend from behind, kissing him right behind his ears. Magnus hummed, “Alexander, you are awake,” he said, melting into Alec’s embrace.

 

“Look at you being all domestic and making breakfast,” he said kissing along Magnus’s cheek to his neck and biting the base. “Alexander, you’re gonna make me burn the pancake,” Magnus moaned. Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus’s which was holding the spatula and deposited the pancake on the plate.

 

All the while worrying Magnus’s neck. Alec turned off the stove and turned Magnus in his arms, pressing him against the counter top. “Alexander, what about breakfast? Aren’t you hungry?” Magnus asked, his hands against the counter top.

 

“Not for food,” Alec growled and went in to kiss his boyfriend. “Look at you, all shirtless and flustered for me,” Magnus smirked, laying a hand against Alec’s chest as he pulled back from the kiss. “Only you, Magnus,” Alec breathed.

 

“It better be,” Magnus replied as he went to Alec’s neck, so sensitive at the deflect rune. Alec moaned and lifted Magnus onto the counter top so that he could have more access to his neck. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and continued to suck and bite Alec’s rune.

 

“Magnus!” Alec moaned. Magnus moved down Alec’s body, nipping at his throat and his chest. “Yea, you like that?” Magnus asked, his voice, husky. Alec arched his back as Magnus kissed his pecs and nibbled on his nipples.

 

Alec brought Magnus’s head back up and kissed him, his arms around Magnus’s waist and pulled flush against his chest. Alec removed the knot holding Magnus’s robe together, leaving him in only his boxers. Alec pulled back to appraise his warlock’s sexy body.

 

Alec growled, turned on and went to his chest, kissing and nipping, “Mine!” Alec said, his voice all low and husky. “Yes, Alexander. All yours,” Magnus said, head thrown back in pleasure, Alec’s hands were on his ass, squeezing occasionally and he travelled down Magnus’s body to his boxers.

 

Alec kissed Magnus’s cock through his boxers and nibbled slightly at it. “Alexander, stop teasing,” Magnus groaned. Alec grinned against Magnus’s cock. He went to remove his boyfriend’s boxers when the door clicked.

 

“I got bored of take out and here I—Oh shit!” Jace said and sped back into the living room. “Every single time! How the fuck does he still have the key?” Alec asked, putting on a shirt that Magnus conjured up. “I may have forgotten to take my keys in my relief,” Magnus replied, sheepish.

 

Alec sighed, securing the knot on Magnus’s robe, “Let’s just get him breakfast. He’s stubborn when’s he’s hungry. I can’t believe you forgot to take back your fucking keys,” Alec mumbled, stacking a few pancakes on a plate and taking it to Jace.

 

Jace took Alec back to the institute with him for Shadowhunter duties which Alec performed begrudgingly and grumpily. That night Jace went to the Hunter’s Moon for some drinks. His day was good and he was gonna celebrate it.

 

It was during his second shot that he noticed two very familiar people playing pool. Maia came to refill his drink. He tossed it back and downed the shot. “Those two come here often?” he asked, pointing at Alec and Magnus.

 

Alec had Magnus pinned against the pool table and he was laughing. Alec had a, was that a beer? Since when did Alec drink? Magnus had a martini in his hand. He was swirling the glass and taking light sips as he spoke.

 

“Occasionally. They’re so disgustingly in love but I just can’t stop watching. They’re amazing together and not just as a romantic couple, they’re amazing in battle as well! So in synch!” Maia said, her chin on her palm, elbow resting on the table.

 

They were both looking at the couple. Their drinks were abandoned on the pool table and they were kissing. It was a series of sweet kisses, their body pressed together, nothing sexual behind it. “Well I pretty sure it doesn’t come close to our team work. We’re Parabatai,” Jace said, slightly jealous.

 

“Uh huh, sure, Jace. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Is there anything else I can get you?” Maia asked. “Actually, get me three more shots,” he said, eyes still on the happy couple who went back to talking, Magnus sitting on the pool table with Alec’s hand around his waist.

 

They were about kiss when Jace yelled out, “Celebrate with me!” and handing them the shots he hand. Alec’s jaw clenched and he looked at Magnus, “What did we do to deserve this?” he asked. “I’ve been asking myself that every time this happens,” Magnus replied with an eye roll.

 

He looked at Jace right in the eye, took the shot, tossed it back, grabbed Magnus’s hand and walked right out of the bar. Jace still cracks up over Alec’s expression on that night. Jace’s mind came back to the present as he heard Alec assign him to night patrol.

 

“Oh come on, Alec, stick someone else on the job,” Jace whined. “Consider it payback for interrupting me and Magnus,” Alec replied walking away. “This is called abuse of power, you know,” Jace called back. “Oh bite me,” Alec replied.

 

Alec raced to Magnus’s loft hoping that patrol would keep Jace busy enough. He went into the loft with his key. “Magnus, I’m here,” he called out, closing the door behind him. Magnus came out of his room and draped himself against the doorframe seductively.

 

Alec’s mouth dropped open. “Like what you see, Alexander?” Magnus asked him, smirking. Alec nodded, taking in a sharp breath. Magnus wore a deep blue robe with swirling designs on it. The robe had a plunging neckline.

 

It had a v shaped opening that closed off at Magnus’s waist. The robe ended mid-thigh and showed off Magnus’s caramel skin, half of his nipples peaked through the robe, leaving very little to imagination. The robe was closed by a large bow.

 

Magnus had also put on some make-up. Subtle smoky eyes, eye liner and a natural lipstick. His golden green cat eyes shone brilliant which made Magnus all the more radiant in Alec’s eyes. “Fuck,” Alec cursed, his pants already getting tight.

 

He walked towards Magnus, pulling him close and pushing him against the wall. He took Magnus’s hand to his crotch, “You tell me,” he whispered into Magnus’s ear. Magnus shivered from the closeness. “Why, Alexander, someone looks very happy to see me,” Magnus quipped feeling Alex through his pants.

 

“Angel, Magnus! You’re so sexy,” Alec groaned, entranced by Magnus’s eyes. He rubbed his thumb under Magnus’s eye. Magnus closed them, smiling. “That won’t do. Look at me,” Alec said, kissing an eyelid.

 

Magnus opened his eyes to reveal his cat eyes. “Mesmerising,” Alec whispered, encasing Magnus in his arms. “Oh, Alexander, you make me feel like the most beautiful man ever,” Magnus said, softly, his hands around Alec’s neck, loving the feel of Alec’s body against his.

 

“That’s because you are,” Alec replied, huskily and kissed his boyfriend, holding him tightly against him. Magnus kissed Alec back enthusiastically, all tongues and teeth, trying to make up for lost time desperately.

 

Alec was just as desperate, not having touched his boyfriend or spent time with him properly in weeks. Alec dragged the tips of his fingers down Magnus’s right side, still kissing him. Magnus shivered against the light touch.

 

They pulled back, breathless, looking at each other through hooded lust filled eyes. Alec framed Magnus’s cheek with his right hand. “So gorgeous,” he whispered. Magnus nuzzled into the touch as Alec undid the bow on Magnus’s robe with a swift tug.

 

The blue silk pooled around Magnus’s feet like shimmering water. Alec’s breath got caught in his throat at seeing Magnus. So beautiful. He was wearing translucent boxers that conformed to his body, leaving little to imagination.

 

Alec went back in, kissing and touching Magnus. Magnus made quick work of Alec’s jacket and t-shirt and continued to kiss him, touching him all over his chest. Alec let out little moans at Magnus’s sensual touch. His hands glided over Magnus’s body and got hold of his ass.

 

Magnus let out a little gasp which turned into a loud moan as Alec squeezed. Alec moved his lips to Magnus neck which he had a fixation with and left love bites all over it and moving down to his chest. Magnus’s was plastered to the wall, panting heavily, hands on Alec’s strong shoulder.

 

Alec went down sucking Magnus’s skin into his mouth and his hands moving sensually down his body. Alec’s hands moved under Magnus’s knees and he lifted him up. Magnus’s legs wrapped around Alec’s waist and his hands around Alec’s neck.

 

Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’s hips as Magnus’s back hit the wall again. Magnus’s hands went into Alec’s hair as they kissed, occasionally moving their lips to give each other love bites. Alec’s hands went around Magnus to unbutton his pants.

 

He removed them and stepped out of them, not letting go of Magnus. The door clicked open. “Alec, you there? I called the institute, Izzy said you didn’t—” Jace’s voice floated through the room. “How the hell did he get in?” Alec asked, Magnus still in his arms, holding him tighter.

 

“I never got the key back from him after that breakfast,” Magnus replied with a sigh, attempting to get out of Alec’s arms, to no avail. Alec shook his head, “We’re not getting cock blocked now!” he said as Jace yelped, finding them, “Holy shit!”

 

Alec looked his Parabatai right in the eye and kissed Magnus deeply. “I’m not stopping. So I suggest you leave or I will definitely put on a show,” he told him and went to kiss and nip Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus’s hand went to his hair and held him there.

 

“Fuck! I need bleach,” Jace yelled walking to the door. Alec let go of Magnus’s shoulder long enough to yell, “Leave your key on the table and lock the door as you leave,” before he went back to kissing Magnus.

 

“Fuck! That was so hot. Let’s move this to the bed,” Magnus said. Alec wrapped his arms firmly around his boyfriend and moved to the bedroom and laid Magnus down on the bed. He looked delicious all sprawled out on the silk golden sheets.

 

Alec crawled on top of him and kissed him, palming him through his barely there boxers. “Top or bottom?” Alec asked, kissing him and biting his bottom lip slightly. Magnus growled and flipped them over.

 

“Top it is,” Alec grinned and took of his briefs. “Quite eager, are we? Magnus asked, grinning as he kissed down Alec’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Alec arched against Magnus’s mouth, hands loosely wrapped around Magnus’s neck.

 

They moved to his head as Magnus kissed down his happy trail and kissed the tip of his cock which was already oozing precum. Magnus swallowed it in one single motion causing Alec to choke and cry out. “Magnus,” he moaned, drawing out his name.

 

Magnus smiled against his cock, bobbing his head a few times before he moved on to Alec’s hole. Magnus kissed it causing Alec to gasp. Magnus licked and kissed his hole, nibbling at it sometimes. Alec moaned wantonly, sheets griped in his hands.

 

His legs were thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Magnus reached over to get the lube and got some on his finger. He rubbed it to get it warm and circled a finger around Alec’s hole, putting light pressure. Alec squirmed and let out a moan.

 

Magnus pushed his finger in and started prepping his shadowhunter. Alec groaned and shifted his hips impatiently when Magnus had three fingers in his hole. Magnus chuckled and pulled them out. Covering himself with a condom and lubed himself up.

 

He placed his cock at Alec’s hole, teasing him. “Magnus, come on,” Alec yelled, wrapping his legs around Magnus and pressing his heels down on Magnus’s ass, urging him forward. Magnus slowly slipped into Alec’s heat, inch by inch, slowly.

 

Alec moaned and whimpered at the intrusion, feeling pain and pleasure together. They both let out a sigh when Magnus bottomed out. “Finally,” Alec cried. Magnus rocked his body against Alec’s, moaning along with his boyfriend.

 

He took Alec’s cock in his hands and stroked it while relentlessly pounding into Alec. Magnus leaned forward to kiss Alec. The kiss was passionate and dirty full of teeth and tongue and moans.

 

“Magnus, baby, I’m close,” Alec whispered, arching his back, thrusting his hips against Magnus’s. “Alexander, I’m coming,” Magnus moaned, stroking Alec’s cock vigorously. Magnus came first, Alec following soon after, coating his abdomen and Magnus’s chest in white goo.

 

Alec fell back on to his pillow and Magnus slowly pulled out of Alec and fell on the bed, half on top of him. Alec winced slightly, his hole already trying to grasp what wasn’t there. “We deserved that. It was so hot how you ordered Jace to leave,” Magnus said, snuggling up to Alec as Alec put a hand around him.

 

“I missed you. It’s been weeks, and you’re so beautiful,” Alec said, pulling Magnus closer to his body and place a sweet kiss on his lips. Magnus smiled sleepily nuzzling further into Alec’s chest and flicked a wrist, cleaning up all the mess.

 

Alec pulled the sheets over them and closed his eyes, “Good night, Magnus. I love you.” Magnus hugged Alec tighter, “I love you too,” he whispered. The pair fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breaths and presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you people liked this.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome. Gimme alll the comments cause I'm starved
> 
> Also comment if you like desperate and sexually frustrated Alec who just wants to spend time with his love.
> 
> Also, hope you liked the different format where I made it an interlinking story instead of separate incidents. If not, do tell because I'm going to do another one of this type of fic and I'd like to know the format my audiences prefer.
> 
> Jenny Out!


End file.
